


The Escape

by WintersKeeper



Series: Capture and Escape. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nazi Germany, Prisoner of War, Stucky - Freeform, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersKeeper/pseuds/WintersKeeper
Summary: After having rescued Bucky from Zola's lab, Steve works together with Buck in order to escape the exploding building. (Also includes a questioning Bucky regarding Steve and Peggy.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Capture and Escape. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Escape

He felt the heat from the fire below rising, his face red and sweaty, his vision still slightly blurry. His body felt different, tired but... but energised, he couldn’t walk at all when Steve had found him and after only a few steps and one foot in front of the other, he could hold his own. It made his mind spin, seeing Steve hovering over him, he thought it had been a dream or the beginning of a horrible nightmare. His mind was shambled and it actually took him a moment to stop saying the numbers he had been taught would buy him a less painful treatment. Glancing up to see Steve, a taller much more broad Steve, he had felt his eyes widen in shock. My god, was this... how— let this be real.

Running down the corridor together then, and having no choice but to move higher to escape the climbing fire, they had come face to face with Herr Schmidt and Arnim Zola. Buck’s stomach had knotted and he grasped onto the railing, his heart going a million miles an hour with flashbacks of pain, what the hell had that little guy done to him? Seeing the true face of the Red Skull had made him want to hurl, it was like staring at the devil himself, and with the hellish blaze beneath them Buck felt extremely uneasy. He’d never been one for Church as much as Steve but, he did practice and it was usually Steve who helped to get him up and going to their usual Sunday session. 

After Steve had a run in with the general, Zola pulled the walkway apart, and to be honest he was thankful, Buck wasn’t strong enough to help Steve fight that maniac and he couldn’t let him die in this place. They had to get out, get home... wherever that was, was it still ok? Home? Grabbing Steve he helped pull him up to his feet, his eyes said a silent apology he hadn’t been more help, that’s when Steve ordered them to keep moving.⠀

Standing by the rail, seeing the large beam overhanging the fire, his hands trembled and his eyes watered as he felt like his stomach dropped from his body, he gulped and nodded as Steve told him to cross.⠀

He was afraid of heights.⠀

His father had died years earlier on a job, falling thousands of meters to his death, no one could have helped him and if Bucky fell now— no one could help him. Not even Steve with his new found form. The sweat beaded against his forehead and as much as he should have felt sick, his body pushed on for him, driving him into the mission and when the beam faulted and shook— he ran and jumped. ⠀

Turning around toward Steve, still stranded on the other side as the beam fell through to the growing fire, he felt his entire body tremble in fear as his eyes threatened to spill tears. Before he knew it, his palms slammed the railing angrily “NO NOT WITHOUT YOU!” He had screamed back at Steve, horror against his features as he had told him to leave, he’d never leave Steve— never again. Buck would die here, in the flames of hell, he wasn’t going anywhere without Steve. He’d saved his life! He had come for him! 

As Steve jumped, Buck’s heart left his chest, his eyes widened as the heat finally turned up and exploded, a wave of harsh flame skyrocketed as Steve flew through the air. Like a saviour amongst the flame, he made it, and planted heavily against the metal. “S-Steve how did you do that?” Buck found his voice asking, wide-eyes at the blonde haired man he’d grown to love over the years. He didn’t wait for the answer as they both suddenly ran for the exit, jumping from the building and down into the snow covered fields outside. The brisk night air making Buck gasp harshly as he tumbled over the ground, coughing slightly. A firm hand on his shoulder, lifted him up, “Cmon’ pal, you’re not clocking out yet, we have work to do.” Steve’s voice in his ear as he nodded, “Y-Yeah.” He coughed again, but stood, many former soldiers taking care of the enemy that hadn’t yet retreated. ⠀

He’d walked the rest of the night, up front beside Steve, many of the prisoners behind them, as he led them back to base camp. The men were thankful, both for Buck’s courage and Steve’s heroism, ‘Captain America’ they had called him. Buck smiled, he’d always known Steve would make a great captain. The Colonel had let Steve off, and the gal who greeted Steve sure was pretty, Buck glanced back and forth between the two and suddenly felt himself yelling, “Hey!” The men surrounding him stopped and gave him their attention, “Let’s hear it for Captain America!” Cheering erupted around the camp as the 500 odd soldiers celebrated their liberation from Hydra. Buck smiled and grinned as Steve turned toward him with his cocky smirk, he was proud to see Steve and more importantly what he had done for all of them. ⠀

That night was celebrated into the early morning hours until soldiers had passed out or gone to sleep, as much sleep as they could at least, Buck laid in his own Tent, one he shared with Steve as per the Colonels orders. Captain America and his ‘right hand man’ Bucky. He was proud of that, and of course he’d always be by Steve’s side, especially now. He worried however, that... and don’t get him wrong, he was so happy for Steve and his new found strength and figure... but the dame. Was he— did he like her? Buck felt his body and mind argue back and forth, maybe he was different now, or his feelings had changed? Buck growled at himself and his new found jealousy, it was an ugly look and he knew that, picking himself up he threw on a Jacket and boots and walked out into the brisk night air. He moved a little way off to relieve himself, before zipping up and making his way back to Camp, he held his head and winced as his body felt hot like it was on fire despite the cold air. He knew Zola had done something to him, but what- he had no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> No immediate violence in this one-shot, it's more just inner thoughts and monologues from Bucky about what Zola has done to him and what he feels about a certain Captain eyeing a certain Peggy Carter. 
> 
> If I should continue this series, let me know in the comments!


End file.
